Ultimatum
by The Arbiter of Kaon
Summary: TFP At the end of One Shall Rise (Part 3) Optimus has done it. With Unicron now defeated, all seems to be at peace again. But a shocking consequence of the battle reveals itself and the tides of war change for the better or for the worse. And the Autobots now have to decide how to deal with the outcome and if 'he' can be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus slowly opened his ice blue optics, his vision finally beginning to clear up. Placing his servos firmly on the ground, he forced himself up though his entire frame and circuitry screamed in protest to his sudden movement. He wasn't able to stand completely up so he remained in a kneeling position. It felt as if he had just battled off an entire Decepticon army and then some.

_What happened? _

_Where am I? _

_Why am I here? _

The abundance of questions just kept coming as he searched his processor for the answers. Then, it hit him like a blow directly to the spark chamber. Unicron! Swiveling his sore body around, he faced the spot where the spark of the Chaos Bringer once was beating. If it was there before, it wasn't now. The most dangerous mission the Autobot Leader would probably ever embark on had been completed.

Suddenly, another thought returned to him. _Where is Megatron?_ Scanning the now dimly light chamber, he searched for the Decepticon Leader who had temporarily been his ally. Without him, Prime never would have even gotten close to Unicron. Eventually, his optics fell onto the unmoving frame of the mech a few yards from him, a strange faint purple aura swirling around his exterior.

Optimus attempted standing once more, this time with success. Though the next few steps he took were quite wobbly and unbalanced, he stumbled toward his worst enemy. The large red and blue mech stared in silence down at the body structure before him, checking for signs of movement.

Megatron didn't seem injured in any way minus a few scattered dents or scratches, and his chest rose and fell with the slightly erratic beat of his spark.

Optimus could end it right here and now. The Decepticon was unconscious and vulnerable with no one anywhere near to save his life this time. But something held him back. A feeling that emitted from deep within his spark, stirring up many forgotten memories of the past life he shared with the grey mech, who he once saw as his brother. Memories in which he had kept locked up for so long until now.

A low groan yanked the Autobot back into reality as his attention focused back on the silver frame sprawled out before him. Optimus prepared himself for the worst, knowing almost exactly what Megatron will do once he realizes his arch nemesis was standing right beside him. After a few moments of endless silence, the Decepticon Leader's normally red optics onlined.

Prime restrained a gasp as he gazed into those very optics. _They... they are blue! _The only other time he had seen such optics was when he was...

"Megatronus?" Optimus finally broke the silence with a quiet question that echoed off the walls of the empty chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Transformers fan fiction done on here! Please review and give me your honest opinion! c: I also know this is very short but I kinda ****wanted to leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger. At least that means I will update very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

That seemed to get his complete attention for Megatronus' head snapped in the Autobot's direction.

". . .Orion? Is that you?" He questioned, confusion layering his not so evil tone.

Optimus was almost too shocked to even mutter a single word in response to his past friend. Instead, he gave a simple nod while his throbbing processor tried to make sense of the current unfolding events.

The answer he received did not help Megatronus understand the strange situation right in front of him."But you look so. . . different. And where are we? How did we even get here?"

The Orion Pax he recalled had been significantly smaller and less structurally built than the one that currently towered above him with an expression that was unreadable. Megatronus also noted some very distinct features across the mech's frame that had not been present before including a strange foreign symbol on each of his rounded shoulder plates. Plus, there wasn't even a shred of memory that informed him of exactly what just occurred not too long ago.

"Do you not remember?" Optimus finally formed his words, removing Megatronus from his jumbled thoughts. Shaking his silver helm, he shifted himself into a sitting position with a quiet groan.

A navy blue metallic hand extended out in front of his chassis. As soon as Megatronus obtained a firm grip on the servo, he found himself rushed back onto his bulky peds. If it wasn't for the assistance of his friend, the silver mech would have fallen right back down on his aft.

A thundering explosion from the other side of the room got the attention of both mechs as their optics flickered in that direction. Pieces from the side of the once closed doorway tumbled to the ground creating a pile of broken rubble. Three figures appeared from the settling dust, leaping over the rocky remains and landing together with a loud echoing thud.

"Optimus! Are you okay?" A bulky green plated mech questioned as he charged toward the Autobot Leader.

A pretty royal blue femme raced ahead of the larger mech, followed by a yellow scout with black accents on his unique armor and two door wings pointing out from his backside.

They all came to a quick halt a few feet away from the two enemy Leaders, their attention flashing away from Prime and arriving on the confused Megatronus standing at his side. All of their advanced weaponry switched direction, aiming at the enemy. Suddenly, to all of Team Prime's surprise, Optimus shifted his position, stepping directly in front of their target.

"Optimus? What on Cybertron are you doing?" The blue female asked, shock corrupting her voice. The others seemed to hesitantly nod in agreement to her rightful question.

"Why do they keep referring to you as Optimus?" The gladiator wondered aloud to his trusted friend, gazing over the Leader's frame at the row of unfamiliar bots in front of them. He didn't understand in the slightest why they were treating him as an enemy. He was Orion's friend as he assumed they all were as well considering how they conversed with him.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. _Megatronus_ is no threat." Prime stated in his usual calm and serious tone, though there was a hint of, for once, happiness.

All of the Autobots before them seemed even more dumbfounded, now noticing that Megatron had changed in more ways than one, including his optic coloration. He almost seemed like a completely different mech. Prime had even addressed him as something different. The one referred to as Bulkhead spoke up first."I. . .We don't understand, Optimus."

The Autobot Leader looked at his soldiers with utmost sympathy. He knew it would be rather hard for them to fully comprehend this unusual change in events for he himself had trouble. But they never even knew Megatronus before he fell corrupt to the ways of evil tyranny. That would make it much more difficult.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead said again, starting to become quite concerned for his leader's wellbeing.

Optimus seemed to almost ignore Bulkhead's statements as he attempted radio contact with the base."Ratchet, we require a GroundBridge."

He then turned away, facing the Decepticon, the slightest of smiles coming across his faceplate. The Autobots all exchanged glances with each other at their leader's strange, almost cheerful behavior.

"_You don't intend to. . .bring 'him' with. . .do you?_" A series of beeps sounded from Bumblebee, almost in unmistakable fear. Once more to everyone's surprise, their Leader nodded in confirmation.

Megatronus could easily tell he was missing a major part of the situation. _Why does everyone act as if I have done something wrong? I don't even know any of them but Orion. _He thought to himself, his innocent gaze moving down to the metallic floor.

"Optimus. . ." Arcee began to speak but silenced herself, not sure how to ask the questions that would maybe clear up the confusion everyone was infected with. _Does he have processor damage? Why would he openly bring Megatron back to the base?_

"Just trust me. All will be explained in time." Optimus replied simply, almost feeling the mixed emotions pressing in around him.

Arcee was about to voice her thoughts again but she simply nodded instead. Though this seemed like an extremely risky idea, she trusted Prime with her life. He must have a good reason for bringing Megatron to their hidden base, but she couldn't think of even one herself.

The appearance of the swirling green vortex grabbed everyone's' attention. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were first to enter the GroundBridge, followed instantly by Arcee. Optimus granted Megatronus one last reassuring look before trekking to the portal.

The silver mech hesitated but accompanied his friend through it just in time before the vortex sealed up, leaving the chamber permanently empty.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking!" The infuriated, yet quiet voice of the Autobot Medic filled Optimus's audio receptors.<p>

The second Team Prime had entered the base with the unexpected Decepticon Leader, Ratchet had yanked Optimus aside and began drowning him with questions.

"Ratchet, let me to explain-" The Prime began to speak but was immediately cut off by the raising of head medic's hand.

"You have allowed the enemy to further reside in our base. He may have offered his assistance to us, but with Unicron now defeated, there is no deal preventing him from continuing with his evil plans. By returning him here, there is no telling what damage Megatron could inflict." Ratchet ranted out of pure, uncontrolled annoyance."Why would you do such an idiotic thing?"

By then, the rest of the gathered team, including Megatronus, had noticed the current argument and all curious optics locked on the two mechs.

Optimus cast a sympathetic glance at his old friend before turning toward the still baffled team. Instead of speaking to them, he approached Megatronus once more, again acting as if none of the Autobots directly to his side didn't even exist."You should rest, my friend. It has been a long day."

Megatronus eyed the Prime suspiciously before supplying a nod to him."Alright."

As another soft smile overtook his expression, the Autobot leader exited to the left of the main hangar, gesturing for the gladiator to accompany him. Optimus's heavy footsteps echoed off the walls of the corridor that contained all of the bots' living quarters. He halted by the sealed door of the unused room that happened to be next to his own."You may recharge here."

Megatronus merely nodded again in thanks before the door slid open and he entered the space without any words. Optimus waited until the occupied room was closed up once again before returning to the others. He had purposely removed Megatronus from their presence so he would be free to explain himself without confusing the innocent mech or before one of the team members snapped at him unexpectedly.

At his return, Prime could feel all the piercing optics of his team almost glaring at him. They all now truly believed he had lost his processor.

"Explanation. Now." Arcee stated boldly, narrowing her lavender laced optics.

Optimus didn't waste any time in beginning the tale. "The Megatron you once knew is not the one I have returned with. At some point during the battle with Unicron, it appears that our enemy has lost all recollection of his life as the Decepticon leader and therefore now believes himself to be who he was before the war began. . . a gladiator with whom I had a close relationship to, almost as if we were brothers, when I served as the archivist Orion Pax in the Iacon Hall of Records. "

"Megatronus. . ." Ratchet finished in an unbelieving tone. He had known of the highly looked upon mech as well. For Megatron to return to his past life was completely. . .illogical.

Optimus nodded gratefully to his friend. He was glad that at least one member of the team understood his intentions while the rest of them stared at him with widened optics.

"_So. . . Megatron was not always evil therefore he was your friend?_" Bumblebee asked trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Correct." Prime clarified. He knew very well that it would take time for the information to settle in. But he was a patient mech.

"Does that mean he is now like an ally to us?" Bulkhead asked the question that now buzzed in everyone's head.

"Correct." Optimus repeated.

"Optimus. . . I know you dwell heavily on the days before the war and you truly long for life to be as it once was. But did it ever cross your processor that Megatron is simply acting as if all memories of his recent actions were erased? He might be using your feelings to get the edge needed to win this war by discovering our battle tactics, strategies, weaknesses, and worse yet, the location of our base!" Ratchet's anger exploded from inside him. How could he be such a fool!

The other Autobots seemed to all nod in agreement, though they did not speak their own opinions. They merely observed Ratchet and Optimus, waiting for the Leader's response.

"I have indeed, Ratchet. But I _know _what has occurred is true." The crimson mech replied confidently.

"You are letting your mind see what it wants to see! How do you propose Megatron's memory banks got erased, hm?" Ratchet questioned, crossing his arms over his chest plating.

"As I witnessed in the chamber, Unicron appeared to be attempting to control Megatron and use his body to destroy me, but Megatron would not allow it though Unicron did succeed to the end. It is possible that after I released the power of the Matrix to extinguish Unicron's spark, it forced him along with the dark matter corrupting Megatron's spark to be released and along with it, the memories of any wrong doings the mech had done." The Prime suggested, though he was almost certain this is what occurred.

Ratchet must have been thinking the same thing for he vented an annoyed sigh. The answer he received did appear to add up. But the Medic still was skeptical about Megatronus being allowed on Team Prime. He would indeed be a useful asset, but if he were to regain his lost memory or turn out to be faking it, then they would all be in grave danger. ". . .Do what you feel is proper, Optimus. But I will be keeping an optic on that mech."

The red and blue mech nodded in understanding as his gaze flicked to his soldiers, praying to Primus they would also accept these changes.

Arcee simply raised her hands in defeat. There was no point in stirring up an argument. He was the leader after all. And something about having Megatronus present seemed to cause the Prime to lighten up and actually be almost _cheerful._

Bulkhead shrugged his heavy plated shoulders."You're the boss."

Bumblebee gave a series of skeptical beeps, but he agreed as well with Prime's decision.

Optimus couldn't contain it anymore and a smile smile crept across his faceplate to everyone's surprise. Things were going to be quite different around the base now. That's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I finally got this updated! But it will be awhile til the next one due to school starting up. And I could use some feedback and ideas. So please Review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions, please let me know! If I do end up using your ideas, I will give credit for them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BOOM! Finally got this long chapter done! We are getting into some goof action here. But I am still open to ideas as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p>"I. . . I cannot believe I ever did such horrific things." The shocked voice of Megatronus echoed off the walls of the confined base. Optimus merely nodded his cobalt helm to the distressed gladiator. It was early the next morning. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead had recently departed to accompany the children to school, leaving only the Prime, Ratchet, and Megatronus left inhabiting the old military silo to 'explain' the silver mech's forgotten life to him.<p>

"But why me? Why not one of their own loyal followers?" Megatronus questioned, trying to complete the monstrous puzzle that was currently smothering him as he slowly placed himself on a dusty supply crate.

"You appeared to be a strong candidate for the position, being a gladiator of Kaon as well as a highly looked upon and strategic figure." Optimus answered almost instantly, having planned out exactly what he would say to his old friend word for word the evening before.

Megatronus' helm slowly moved downward as his electric blue optics locked with the floor as if both were head to head in a staring contest. Guilt and disbelief were apparent in his tone as he spoke once more. "I just cannot believe that _I _caused the destruction of our home world as well as the majority of our race."

"There was nothing you could have done, my friend. They completely rearranged your processor after apprehending you, knowing you would never agree to such tyranny, and then they removed your memories of life as you once knew it, replacing them with dark ambitions of which you would use to rule the Decepticons. It was not until you become a puppet of Unicron's will that these long suppressed memories returned." The Autobot Leader concluded, laying a comforting servo upon the mech's shoulder plating.

Ratchet listened to the conversation from behind the nearby computer console, an unreadable expression across his faceplate. He never imagined witnessing Optimus _lie. _It was very un-Prime of him to do such a disrespectful action. But under these circumstances, it seemed that even Optimus was willing to make an exception and Ratchet did not blame him. If Megatronus were to regain his original memories, the raging war would only continue father, causing even more chaos. A few lies were well worth worldwide peace.

It was also an ingenious plan to explain why the Decepticons, if Megatronus ended up meeting them, would refer to him possibly as 'Lord Megatron' or attempt to convince him he was their leader. Megatronus would, most likely, refuse to listen to them knowing how the deceived him.

But what really had surprised the Autobot Medic was how well Megatronus had taken the news that Orion Pax was now Optimus Prime. He had actually _congratulated _his friend despite of the fact he had strived to achieve the position himself. Though, the gladiator did understand that since he was made an evil tyrant, someone had to be elected to counter the force. Optimus had learned from him after all.

Megatronus released an aggravated sigh, slouching forward in his sitting position, optics not removing themselves from the ground. "I know. . . but I still greatly regret everything I have done, whether I did it intentionally or because of some twisted voodoo. If I could return to the past and change things. . . or at least help in some way, I would do so in a sparkbeat."

Optimus genuinely felt his spark clench. Megatronus was just so. . . innocent, so clueless to the reality of his experiences. He hated having to blind him from the truth, but it was the only possible way to keep him in check. "Well you can assist us in attempting to make peace between us and the Decepticons. I fear that even with you no longer a part of their cause, they will continue their ambitious campaign under new leadership."

Megatronus visibly relaxed and his gaze moved up to the Prime's faceplate as he slowly rose to his pedes. "I swear on my life that I will help reverse what I have set in motion and I will do that by following your command, Optimus Prime."

Optimus was about to reply when a familiar series of beeps sounded from the nearby computer console.

Ratchet yanked his attention away from the two mechs and switched his gaze to the illuminated green screens, scanning the messages flashing across the screen. "A new Energon spike has just been detected."

Optimus' ped steps thundered off the rocky walls around them as he approached the Medic's side. "Lock onto the coordinates and activate the GroundBridge. Megatronus and I will investigate the source."

"But. . . Optimus." Megatronus spoke up from his new position behind the Prime. "You really trust me after all the horrid events I caused?"

"Of course. There was never any doubt within my spark that you could not change." Optimus replied, not directly facing the mech in question as he approached the now open portal.

Megatronus hesitated once more, thinking over exactly what his old friend had just said to him. Finally, after a few seconds of pondering, he followed in the red and blue mech's ped steps through the swirling green vortex, the light sending glimmering waves across their metallic armor until both figures disappeared together.

Ratchet was quick to return the lever to its off position after they were safely through. A small smile pulled at his faceplate. _Megatronus and Optimus together again. . . Maybe this will finally be enough to bring some happiness into Prime's life._

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatronus appeared on the other side of the GroundBridge just before it sealed up once again. Now surrounding them were vast cliff sides on each side in the midst of a towering mountain range.<p>

The Autobot Leader's gaze traveled from side to side. "Hmm. . . Far too much ground to cover."

"Well then might I suggest we split up?" Megatronus questioned in agreement with his old friend. Earth certainly provided quite the diverse landscape. "I shall take the north sector and you can head for the south."

The crimson and navy mech mentally debated the plan for a few moments before nodding in approval. "Very well. But contact me immediately if trouble surfaces or the Energon is located."

Megatronus returned the solemn nod and rotated away from Prime, trekking off in the proper direction he had assigned to himself.

Optimus waited a few seconds, observing the gladiator get smaller and farther from view, worry suddenly clenching within his pulsing spark. For the first time in eons, he was stricken with similar emotions from his life as Orion Pax. The revelation he had yearned for was finally coming true. The strong bond he once shared with Megatronus was strengthening once again. He had his friend, his brother, back and worried for his safety, never wanting to lose the mech again.

Realizing he had zoned off, the Prime quickly shook the dwellings he had on his new found feelings away and headed off in the opposite direction, without another thought.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much walking before Megatronus stumbled across something well worth checking out: A cavern gaping out of the cliff side large enough for the gladiator to easily fit through. He had debated contacting Optimus but decided against it for he hadn't immediately spotted any Energon upon entry to the seemingly empty cave, though his optics were not quite yet adjusted to the dim light provided. His heavy ped steps echoed off the rocky interior that seemed to slowly be closing in on the silver mech.<p>

Megatronus, after what felt like an eon of wandering in pure nothingness, was relieved when the dark tunnel finally opened up into a fairly decent sized chamber. Morning sunlight poured in from the overhead skylight, illuminating the abundance of blue crystals scattered across all sides of the cavern. The shimmering stones left Megatronus in awe for a few moments before he approached a stash of them, carefully examining their features. It was the real deal alright. _This would be enough energon to last for at least a jour. _The mech thought to himself as he plucked a crystal from the earthly stone.

A strange feeling crept up Megatronus' frame and he stiffened suddenly. He wasn't alone. His gladiator instincts involuntarily kicked in as he whirled around, raising his cannon to fire upon whoever dared to sneak up on him. Much to his dismay, the silver mech reacted a nano-klick too late for something blasted him right in the shoulder, missing his neck cables by merely a hair. Staggering backward, the shot sent him crashing into the hard rocky surface behind causing him to wince in pain as reached up to clutch his now leaking injury.

A cruel, devious laughter echoed around the open space as a mysterious, winged figure stepped out from the shadows with an energized red blaster poised to fire. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't 'Lord' Megatron."

Megatronus' gaze altered instantly in the direction on the Cybertronian, his optics thoroughly examining them. _I don't know who that is. . . how do they know me? _He thought to himself. _It must be one of the Decepticons Orion - I mean Optimus - told me about. Therefore, the enemy. _Megatronus forced a threatening expression, though the pain from the impact was still apparent on his face plate as he spoke. "Who are you?"

The figure, who appeared to be a mech, faltered in his approach of the bot, confusion suddenly corrupting his faceplate, though his weapon did not switch from its ready position. "What do you mean?" The unknown bot asked, until a misled realization came to him and his expression hardened once more with that of an endless rage. "Enough of your pathetic games! You have clearly weakened much more in my absence, as one could expect. But soon I will lead the Decepticons, and you will be sent to the scrapheap!"

_Absence? What is he talking about? _Megatronus wondered, not remembering even a single shred of a fact about the possible Decepticon endangering him. _It sounds as if he left somewhere. . . well whatever he means, I must determine a way out of this situation before he has a chance to offline me! _The gladiator forced himself up to his full height, towering over the mech as he took a step toward the newfound enemy. "I suggest you back down before events turn against you."

The Cybertronian burst out snickering sadistically. "Oh really? You plan on stopping me after I crippled your fighting arm? Ha! I may have been aiming for your helm, but I am still rather pleased with the results."

Megatronus knew quite well that the bot had a valid point, but it wasn't within his honed gladiator nature to give up. As he once was required to do in the pits of Kaon, the silver framed mech powered through the intense pain of his stinging injury and raised his large fusion cannon. Once his opponent was in the crosshairs, he released the highly damaging plasma blast at the enemy.

The offending Cybertronian barely ducked out of the way, surprised Megatronus could still fight with the severe wound he had received. He quickly brought up his arm containing a second identical missile to the first, which had already been used in the original attack, and once the mech across from him appeared within range, he released the rocket from its holster.

Megatronus dove instantly to the side as the missile made contact with the abundance Energon crystals, causing a series of rapid explosions up the sides of the walls. The gladiator, who had fallen onto his chassis, returned to his pedes as fast as he could, given his weakened shoulder.

The mech who fired the rocket yelped in terror as the cavern filled with constant booms, sending rubble soaring and dropping from all directions. He twisted around, forgetting all about Megatronus, and darting for the exit, not realizing that the silver mech was trailing right behind him to escape the doomed Energon deposit.

Both managed to slip out of the exit before the final destruction of the mine occurred, sending tremors through the surrounding mountain range. The mechs tumbled forward, frames skidding and sliding across the rocky terrain and metal screeching from the intense friction.

Megatronus groaned, the impact causing his shoulder pain to only intensify as he carefully hauled himself up. But the sound of a blaster priming immediately made him stiffen as his gaze traveled forward, falling upon the same winged mech who attacked him mere moments ago. The mech who didn't seem to have any extreme injuries minus some dents and scratches from the blast.

"Now. . . where were we?" He sneered, though he already knew the answer as a wide, devious smirk spread from each end of his faceplate. His red plasma cannon aimed only a few inches or so from the gladiator's helm. Before Megatronus could do anything to react, something rammed into the opponent, knocking him well away from the injured mech.

A familiar steel servo gripped Megatronus' good arm, lifting him back to his pedes though he released a few quiet grunts of agony escaped him. "Optimus. . . you never disappoint."

The Autobot Leader did not reply directly to his old friend, but merely shielded him from the opposing mech a few feet away by standing firmly in front of the silver frame. When he spoke, his tone was low with an almost threatening spin to it. "Starscream."

"Optimus Prime. . . working with Megatron?" The surprised Seeker said, his piercing red optics wide with confusion once again. "What is going on here?"

The Prime watched the former Commander carefully, his servos still transformed into his energized plasma guns in case Starscream made a move. His processor raced with how to answer him without creating consequences. He knew for a fact if he told Starscream Megatron has left the Decepticons that he would, in turn, swoop in and take the position of Leader for himself, causing more senseless war. Though, what else could he say that would explain the situation logically? Megatronus was injured and Optimus needed to find a way out of this dire situation fast before the tables turned against him.

As Starscream stared at the two mechs, his attention drifted away from the Prime and to his former Leader. For the first time, he finally took notice to the obvious changes in the mech. Optic color. A calmer, almost innocent, expression. The way the mech held himself with such pride. It was all too clear the Seeker was missing a major part of the puzzle. He was growing impatient and raised his blaster toward the duo. "Answer me or prepare for the worst!"

Optimus aimed his own plasma weapon at the Seeker to counter the shot if he went a step further and opened fire. But the event shifted suddenly as GroundBridge spiraled to life next to the Autobot Leader's position, though the navy blue mech did not tear his gaze from Starscream to look, praying to Primus it was not the Decepticons responding.

Arcee leaped from the shimmering portal, almost immediately locking onto her target and firing upon Starscream while positioning herself in front of the Prime to provide him with cover to move out. "Thought you may need an assist!"

The Prime was grateful for the royal blue femme's help but hesitated to leave her alone. Though, truthfully, he knew she could handle herself so he took advantage of the distraction and placed Megatronus' uninjured arm over his broad shoulders, assisting him toward the GroundBridge.

Meanwhile, Starscream was completely taken by surprise at Arcee's appearance, therefore was currently falling back from her array of shots. Having no other choice to save his spark, the rogue rapidly transformed and blasted off into the atmosphere in full retreat.

Before joining her allies, Arcee sent the Seeker a few more farewell blasts before returning her servos to their normal form. Turning, she was pleased to see her Leader and Megatronus, though she cared me about her Leader's safety, had successfully entered the green vortex. The femme was then quick to follow them back to the old missile silo.

* * *

><p>Starscream continued rising in altitude until he reached the proper level and straightened out, gliding across the light breeze. The image of Optimus and Megatron functioning together still had not left him. <em>It just doesn't add up. <em>The Sky Commander thought to himself. _Why on Cybertron would two mortal enemies suddenly just 'make up'? Especially long lasting ones such as the Prime and Megatron._

The questions continued to prod at the Seeker's processor as he drifted at a moderate speed. _And Megatron. . . he was not the same one I abandoned only a short time ago. . . _He pondered possible explanations but came up empty. _Well whatever is happening here, I intend to and **will** find out._

And with the determined thought of finding the truth fresh in his mind, Starscream lifted upward and disappeared into the layers of clouds covering the sky above.


End file.
